To Give Up The Order
by streetpanther
Summary: (Alternative To Episode 3)When Anakin hears word of a prophecy, Anakin turns away from his dark-thoughts and casts away his fears to train a new generation of Jedi.
1. In The Beginning of This

To Give Up The Order 

"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death." Palpatine said in a hinting, dark voice.

" What did you say?" Anakin Skywalker asked at almost a dead whisper. 

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . . " Palpatine exclaimed to him.

"You're a Sith Lord!" Anakin shouted at the chancellor, igniting his lightsaber.

" I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience."

"You're wrong!" Anakin shouted, though he knew he was lying to himself.

"Are you going to kill me?" Palpatine asked of the boy.

" I would certainly like to. " Anakin replied to the old man in an angered voice.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." Palpatine smirked coldly.

Anakin raised his lightsaber to Palpatine's throat, holding it there before lowering it and turning it of with a sigh.

" I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council." Anakin said in a defeated voice.

" Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?" Papatine asked of him.

"I will quickly discover the truth of all this." Anakin muttered bitterly.

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme." Palpatine said in a hushed voice. Anakin stared at him for a moment as Palpatine moved over to his office.

"I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . . " Palpatine continued before sitting before his desk and Anakin rushed off to find the Jedi Council…

Anakin was running down the many narrow passageways on his way to find the Jedi-council, his heart beating fiercely. He wasn't running so that Palpatine couldn't escape in time but because if he was running he wouldn't be able to consider Palpatine's offer at all. Anakin would have continued to run if it weren't for one of the younglings, a thirteen-year-old boy named Mathius, standing in his way.

"Please move Mathius, I have to warn the Jedi-council…" Anakin began, out of breath, but was surprised when Mathius rolled his eyes and interrupted.

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm standing in your way." he said with a laugh.

"You're on the dark-side?" Anakin asked bewildered, his fingers toying with his lightsaber, ready for a fight if it was needed, but he was much older and stronger than this boy and he wouldn't hurt a child, dark-side or not.

"No, of course I'm not on the dark-side!" Mathius exclaimed as though he couldn't believe what Anakin had accused him of. "I came to warn you!"

"Warn me of what?" Anakin asked of him suspiciously, yet curious at the same time.

"I've come to warn you to not go back there! That dirty Palpatine doesn't know how to save Queen Padme, but I do!"…


	2. A Prophecy

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter. I don't own Star Wars or any of it's characters; they all belong to the almighty movie-god who is George Lucas.

To Give Up The Order 

"What did you just say?" Anakin asked, suddenly taking this mere child very seriously. "You know how to save her? How? You have to tell me…"

"Alright…" Mathius nodded with a shrug.

A few minutes passed in silence before Anakin exclaimed, "Well, are you going to tell me or are you just going to stand there?" he was halfway in between anger and impatience, both bad things according to the Jedi-Code.

"Oh, yeah, right!" Mathius said, jumping a bit in surprise when Anakin started to talk. "The only way to save Padme is to do nothing."

This time it was Anakin's turn to roll his eyes. "You want me to just sit around and wait for Padme to die? That almost convinces me to join Chancellor Palpatine you know…"

Anakin was looking this child over; he knew this Mathius boy wouldn't be considered a child for much longer. In fact, this child had apparently done very well in tests and such and would probably be a Jedi-Knight in only about three years.

Mathius reminded Anakin of himself at that age, going through the various tests he was given, flirting with girls, and even of course getting to fight with a light-saber, but Anakin didn't have time to notice all of this because he just wanted Padme to be okay.

"Yes, I understand my quoting wasn't exactly top of the line, Master Skywalker, but you have to listen to me!" the small child pled with him.

"Palpatine is an evil, evil man, Master Skywalker, and joining him will _not_ save your Padme, trust me!" Mathius begged.

"And how did you get this kind of information?" Anakin asked calmly. Although he didn't want to admit it, the thirteen-year-old had Anakin just waiting on the tips of his toes to speak…

"Master Skywalker, sir, I foresaw it in a prophecy sir, and though you may see it as a childish dream, no such dream spoke to me!" Mathius said, going down on one knee; he was out to convince Anakin like the filthy cart-people of Tatooine were always out to sell their wares, no matter what.

"A prophecy?" Anakin asked, fully on his guard now. He wasn't too sure what was truth and what were false words. "Tell me this prophecy and I may believe you…"

"Alright," Mathius said, taking a bit of a deep breath; the prophecy had been slightly long, on his part.

"The prophecy said, three paths can the chosen one go; one path slight happiness, one to it's full and the last one none. The first path is a neutral one. The chosen one will save many of peoples lives upon this course, including his own and his truelove's life."

" The second path will lead the chosen one to happiness. He will have saved many lives down this path, including his own and his truelove's, and will find absolute happiness, but at the price that he will never be a Jedi again."

" The third path for-tells of misery and loneliness; the chosen one will surely be demised on this path. His truelove will die down this path, though this path will seem the right choice to him. Many will die, and in the end, though the chosen one will fulfill his prophecy as in every path he lies towards, it will be in a most wretched way…" Mathius finished with a nod.

"And all of this is true?" Anakin questioned one last time; he had actually believed it, and he almost understood.

"Yes, it's all true, Master." Mathius nodded with a bit of a bow.

Anakin looked around them with a sigh and a nod and said, "I will go warn the Jedi-Council of Palpatine. Then after I warn them, I want to discuss this with you."

"Alright." Mathius said with another nod of his head. "Meet me in my office! It's the first spare room to the left of the second corridor on your right."

"Okay." Anakin nodded. "I'll be there."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker." The boy said, getting on one knee in a bow.

"Why do you keep calling me master?" Anakin asked, beginning to back away; he had to warn the council immediately, after all.

"Well, I dunno, Master Yoda was going to make me your apprentice next year, when they make you a Jedi-Master, so why not call you master now?" Mathius shrugged.

"Good point. Well, good-bye, Young-Master Mathius." Anakin called off to him, running towards where he hoped the council (or at least one Jedi) would be…

XXxGrifindorsXfallenXAngelxXx: Will do


	3. The Truth Kills Sometimes

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, despite trying to use the dark-side of the Force to steal it away, but unsuccessfully of course... Oh well. George Lucas owns Star Wars until I can find a better way to use the Force to steal it...

**To Give Up the Order**

Anakin's head was still pounding when he finally found Master Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto and Saesee Tiin in one of the hangars preparing to board a Jedi Gunship.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you." Anakin said, running up to the Jedi Master to whom Anakin had known since he was nine-years-old.

"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Master Mace Windu growled at the boy.

"He won't give up his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. I have come to believe that Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord." Anakin said in a sad, despairing voice. Anakin still could barely believe it. Chancellor Palpatine had always been a caring, loving man. 

"A Sith Lord?" Master Mace Windu asked in a shocked voice. The other Jedi were whispering eagerly to one-another.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for, I believe." Anakin said, still attempting to catch his breath; all of this running was going to drive him to an early grave...

"How do you know this?" Master Windu asked in an almost-believing manner.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the dark side." Anakin replied, not mentioning the prophecy or Mathius; that old dirt-bag would suspect Anakin of being a mad-man if he mentioned that little boy and his prophecy, and Mace Windu had been looking for some way to get rid of Anakin from the very beginning...

"Are you sure?" Master Windu asked of the boy.

"Absolutely." Anakin said with a curt nod of his head, his brown, raggedy curls falling in front of his face.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Mace Windu said, walking towards the ship.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him!" Anakin said in a flustered voice; sure, he had promised Mathius that he wouldn't get involved, but he also didn't want master Windu to die, though he didn't much care for the old Jedi...

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment." Master Windu said in a threatening voice.

_Yes, my wife might die and my only chance of saving her rests in a thirteen-year-old padawan; of course I'm afraid!_ Anakin thought bitterly to himself.

"I must go, Master!" Anakin insisted one more time.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now, remain here." Master Windu said with sheer finality.

_Well, I won't go and save your arse, old man, but I'm not staying here..._ Anakin thought to himself.

"Yes, Master." Anakin answered the Jedi, though his thoughts spoke _very_ differently.

"We'll be off then." Windu said to Anakin in an almost kind voice, "And may the Force be with you..."

With those words, all of the Jedi but Anakin ran towards the ship and Anakin could only imagine that one of his last chances to save his Padme would soon be dead...

"No, she will live..." Anakin assured himself, beginning to walk off to find this room the padawan named Mathius spoke of.

"I must know why you are trying to help me..." Anakin said to young Mathius. They both sat in a vacant room, in the same kind of chairs the Jedi-Council sat in. "You wouldn't help me just because you think it's the right thing to do, now would you?"

"No, you are right," Mathius said to Anakin, shaking his head with a sigh, "I need your help just as much as you need _mine. _No, _we_ need your help!"

"Who are _we?_" Anakin asked, rather confused. "What did you mean?"

"You must help us escape." Mathius said to him in a low voice, as though he thought someone might be listening. "There will be a great war and the Jedi's will become extinct if you don't help us escape."

"But who is this _we_ you speak of, Mathius?" Anakin asked impatiently.

"The younglings. The ex-padawans!" Mathius said to him with a self-important nod. Mathius would have indeed been a well-fit apprentice to Anakin, in a different time, but the wars were raging now. One thing was true though, this Mathius was too over-confident.

"You see, once the Sith take over, many Jedi's will be killed, so a group of my friends have decided that we will not allow the Jedi-Order to be defeated. We will stow-away to some barren place and train until we can over-throw Palpatine and the rest of the Federation." Mathius explained to Anakin in a business-like manner.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Anakin asked the child, though Mathius' plan was well understood and Anakin did agree that it was helpful...

"I need to show you something, but you won't believe it, alright?" Mathius asked, walking over to a control panel.

"Yes, I'm ready." Anakin nodded, walking over to the screen.

Anakin watched as an image of himself showed up. He was entering the Jedi-Temple and standing next to the Jedi Shaak Ti. Anakin watched on in horror as his own image lifted up a lightsaber and stabbed the Jedi right through his heart.

"Is this true?" Anakin asked in utter horror.

"Shush." Mathius said to him, putting his finger to his lips and then to the screen, indicating to watch.

Next, Anakin watched as he entered another part of the temple. He saw himself standing before a group of younglings, the youngest one being only about four, the oldest one being a thirteen-year-old boy; Mathius...

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" a seven-year-old boy asked the screen image of Anakin.

The real Anakin waited for his image to say reassuring words, maybe tell the younglings that Shaak Ti was a traitor or something like that. Instead, his image ignited his lightsaber...

"Enemies of the Republic," Anakin listened to his image saying, "Under the orders of Emperor Darth Sidious, I condemn you to death."

The real Anakin watched in horror as the image of Mathius stepped forward and spoke in a normal, almost calm tone, "You may kill us, Master Skywalker, but we as true Jedi's will not fear you. You may kill us, but we will never give you the pleasure of our fear..."

"Fool!" Anakin's image said in an angered tone, "You shall die!" Anakin almost let out a whimper as he watched his image bring his lightsaber through Mathius's chest. He closed his eyes so he would not have to watch himself kill the others...

Author's Note: I think this is the most review I have ever gotten for one story. I know there are complaints about not enough detail, too much mushy-gushy stuff on its way and maybe a bit too much of Mathius seeming far greater than Anakin. I hope that this chapter will make you see that Mathius is just a kid and that if it weren't for him and his convincing Anakin against the dark-side, he would never have been able to have survived anyway, so in no way am I going to make Mathius greater than Anakin.

...: Yeah, I hated how Anakin turned evil. Sure, he's overly confident, but still...

Demon-In-Me: Action isn't my thing, even though I am going to try to pull of some lightsaber, Force-use scenes, it won't be a mumbo-jumbo-bad action deal and it won't be a big-time romance thing either, even though I have to have some between Padme and Anakin, but it won't over-shadow the plot, which should be good. Oh, and by the way, May the Force Be With You. Now, you can laugh at me.

John Black: Thanks for the criticism. I know I have a lot of facts wrong. Here is my explanation: Mathius had another Master, but his Master was killed in one of the Clone Wars, so Anakin was going to be his replacement, but the Council couldn't immediately assign him because the wars were going on. Also, the only reason Anakin is being so agreeable is because this is his only chance to save Padme and he knows it, and don't worry, Anakin will be taking charge very soon. This chapter is one of the longest I've ever written (I'm known for notoriously short chapters, by the way,) but I'll try to keep up with the long chappies. Thanks for reviewing and may the Force (and all the other awesomeness of George Lucas,) be with you.

MistressRosaelea: Thank you very much for calling my story a work of art. I hope you continue to review my story.

ISHAEWOK: Yeah, I noticed the whole dialogue thing and will try and work on making it better. Thanks much for reviewing.

Jazzy Uchiha: Lol, I like your screen name very much, and thanks for liking my story and reviewing!

MionePotter1392: Yeah, I had hoped greatly that Star Wars would turn out differently too, but oh well, at least I can toy with the idea of Star Wars at my own expense!

Danielle: Lol, alright, here ya go.

SamSamHP: I haven't seen the third movie yet (which is killing me,) but I've read the script, luckily enough.

Dani3: Yeah, prophecies are my friends (clings on to ancient scripts.)

Gimmeabreak: Well, I'm glad that I'm excused. Yeah, but Padme will indeed live on.

Fath8252: Arigato! I mean, thank you!

JONH117: Yet another arigato! I will certainly continue it!

DivineRoseKeeper: Thank ye! I can't wait until I can see Episode 3...


	4. Fetts

Disclaimer: Me – no – own – the – very – good – and – mighty – Star – Wars! Oh, what the heck. If you understand plain English and you know who I am, you know I am not George Lucas in any way, shape and/or form, got it? Good...

**To Give Up the Order**

"Where did you get this false information?..." Anakin hissed at the boy with a great, but calm, rage.

"It is not truth, but it is also not false, Anakin." Mathius tried to explain.

"Stop speaking with your riddles!" Anakin screamed and Mathius cringed a bit, which was when Anakin suddenly really did realize that Mathius was just a boy. This young padawan had only just received his lightsaber not long ago, after all, and he had only just become a teenager. This little boy was of no threat, and did nothing but attempt to help Anakin, and he knew it and almost felt guilty, but this was no time for guilt, he knew...

"I really do not mean to anger you, Master Anakin, really I don't!" Mathius asked and Anakin realized with guilt that the boy was starting to cry...

"I cannot tell you where I got this information, but this is what happens to me and my Jedi family if you choose the path of the dark-side, you must see that, and the same path is before Padme!" Mathius was begging with Ani. "In a sense, that is _not_ Anakin Skywalker, but on the outside it is. The dark-side twists and turns your mind, Master Skywalker. Yoda himself would do the same if he was to stumble across the path of the dark-side, you must understand!"

"You know," Anakin mused, "I never would have given in this much in the past..."

"I've noticed..." Mathius laughed, looking up at Anakin with great admiration in his eyes. Anakin had remembered days when he had looked up at Master Obi-Wan Kenobi like that in a way that was most like hero-worship.

"There are _many _things to discuss, young Jedi!" Anakin said in a lecture-like tone, sounding very much like an impatient Obi-Wan.

Mathius giggled slightly, noticing the mock-authority tone. "Master Kenobi would not be pleased if he heard you mocking him, you know!" Mathius snickered.

"Well, we just won't tell him, will we now, padawan... ummm..." Anakin honestly had no idea what the young Jedi's last name was at all.

"Mathius Fett." The child said with a nod, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Fett?" Anakin asked, almost disturbed by the name. The last time he had encountered a Fett it hadn't been too pleasant...

"Yes, Fett." Mathius said bitterly. "Just don't tell the council. Yoda is the only one who knows and I'm not in the mood to get stabbed through the heart with a lightsaber."

Anakin noticed that the last part was said while Mathius was looking directly at him.

"Listen, I am the son of Jango Fett. Twelve year ago, my brother Boba and I were abandoned on the planet Kamino. My brother was barely older than I, but because he was simply a clone of my father, he had amazing survival skills and took care of me at only the age of three-years. We waited a year, nothing changing, before my father came back. My brother Boba thought it was dangerous for me to go with him to investigate the ship, so he was taken by my father and did not return. It must have been only a week before I was found by my former Master, Jape Annul, who died in one of the Clone Wars, as everyone well knows. Master Jape had sensed that the Force was in me and took me back with him to be tested. I was allowed to be trained, but of course Master Yoda sensed in me anger as a young one." Mathius sighed, looking away.

"You don't get to choose your family." Anakin shrugged, though he believed he had received too many shocks for one day...

"No you don't." Mathius nodded, still looking up at Anakin with admiration.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, still not understanding where he fell into this whole role involving the 'ex-padawans' as Mathius called them.

"You must clarify where _I _am to be of some assistance, Mathius." Anakin said, "I will help you, but I don't know how I can, other than not stabbing you to death..." saying that actually got a snicker out of the young Fett, though Anakin didn't understand where the humor in it was...

"We need you to train us, Master Skywalker." Mathius said with a shrug. "Everyone also knows about your flying talents, about how you can fly almost anything, and none of us will be able to, and I'm sure Queen Padme will help, if you can convince her to leave the Senate." Mathius shrugged again.

"I don't know if she would..." Anakin said softly.

"The Senate will soon be diminished anyway, as will the Jedi-Order if we cannot get as much help as possible." Mathius said in a worried voice, "Do ya think you could convince her into it?"

"I could explain the situation." Anakin said with a nod, "And it would most-likely work."

"Alright," Mathius began, "That's a start. I've only got nine padawans, but it's certainly enough to save the Order." He finished nervously, "I hope..."

"You mustn't fear, youngling." Anakin said, laying a reassuring hand on the young Fett's shoulder, "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate-..."

"And hate leads to destruction. I understand." Mathius nodded.

"You cooperate too easily." Anakin smirked.

"Anything to become a Jedi-Knight, that's all I really want." The boy smiled, "I just wish there weren't so many wars. Wars have killed the only family that I ever had..." Anakin took in the fact that Mathius was referring to his dead-master, Jape Annul...

Anakin ruffled the boy's hair with a smile, imagining what his own son would be like, if Padme was right about the child being a boy.

"The wars will be over soon." Anakin reassured to the child.

"Yes, they will, but there will still be many deaths." Mathius said, brushing tears away from his face vigorously, "I just pray that the Force will guide us and that the Jedi-Order will live on."

"I promise you," Anakin said facing the boy and placing his hands on the boy's small shoulders, "The Jedi will live on, and it will be all because of your 'silly dream', and many lives will be saved. We may have to leave the Order;" Ani said sadly, "But the Jedi will live on..."

Mathius Fett sat cross legged on the floor, staring out of a window onto the only planet he had ever been able to call his true home, Coruscant. Hot tears of sorrow filled his eyes to the brim and he brushed them away too with great impatience.

_I'm never going to cry again. Jedi's don't cry._ The boy thought bitterly to himself, looking up at Anakin as if waiting for him to use some great powers only the Chosen One could hold and make all of the evil and the wars go away, but the boy knew that it would take much time and effort for _anything _to make all of the evil and the wars go away.

"To give up the Order will be a very hard thing." Anakin noted, also looking out onto the forever sunny planet of Coruscant, thinking not only about this planet but also about Tatooine and Naboo, another two planets that had been like home to him and all three there was a chance he would never see again.

"Yes, it will ring great sorrow to the many who will have to leave this place." The Padawan name Mathius Fett said slowly, "It has been the only home for most of the Padawans. Many of my friends have never seen another planet... I myself haven't left the Temple in a year..."

Anakin looked back on the boy curiously. Ani hadn't even considered what it was like for the younglings, barely leaving the Jedi-Temple. Ani himself had gone on many missions with his Master, Obi-Wan, but some of the younglings hadn't yet received masters or their master's had been killed in battle, like Mathius' and therefore had no reason to leave; they after-all ate, slept and trained in the Temple.

"It will be fine." Anakin reassured the boy.

"To give up the Order, hmmm..." Mathius mused, "Never thought I'd be doing it myself. I've lived here for almost twelve entire years and the only planet besides this one I've been to was Kamino. All I ever wanted to do was be a Jedi, and now that I finally am considered one, I'm leaving."

"It's all I ever wanted, too." Anakin said, looking down at the ground with great concentration, almost as if the floor would give him an answer.

"Master Windu might be dead, you know. He wouldn't have been able to kick Palpatine's evil, Sith ass." Mathius growled.

"I tried to tell him to let me come along, but he wouldn't have it." Anakin explained.

"I figured you'd try, but if Master Windu is lucky, Palpatine didn't hurt him too badly." Mathius said, standing up and brushing his blue tunic off; most of the padawans were allowed to wear colors when they were younger, but the older padawans, knights and Jedi-Masters tended to wear dull tan or brown colors.

"You'd better get back to the Temple you know." Anakin chided, "As you said yourself, you just left the Temple for the first time in a year just a week ago. One of the Master's will notice that you're gone soon."

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to miss out on the action!" Mathius whined to the older-boy.

"I know you don't." Anakin pondered. "I'll tell you what, gather your nine padawans and have them meet me back in this same room at midnight on this same day next week, understand?" Mathius nodded, "Good. I will try and get Senator Padme to come as well, if she's not too busy."

"Yes, Master Anakin." Mathius nodded eagerly. Anakin felt rather odd, having a padawan clinging onto his every word; he would probably feel exactly like Obi-Wan if it weren't for the fact that Mathius actually listened to instructions, something Anakin had never done well...

"Master Anakin," Mathius began, looking up at him with stormy gray eyes. Anakin knew the boy's eyes were blue, but they had a silver glint to them that made them an eerie but attentive steel-gray tone, but he did have slightly tan skin and a cold disposition, not to mention the un-tamed brown mop of hair that Anakin remembered suddenly seeing in a boy that had been at the stadium after Padme, Anakin and Obi-wan had been captured. That same boy had gone and picked up the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett's, helmet, after his head had been severed off by Master Windu; maybe that boy had been Boba Fett...

Anakin shook himself out of his pondering and looked down at the boy, wondering what the boy had felt when he had discovered that one of his own teachers, Master Windu, had chopped off his own father's head.

Instead of asking him such a question though, Anakin responded to the boy a simple, "Yes?"

Mathius looked slightly nervous as he stared up at Anakin with the odd eyes and asked, "Will you train me as your own padawan learner?"

Anakin looked down at this boy, the boy who seemed so fearless, yet overly sorrowful, but Anakin had also been like that, when he had been taken from Tatooine and from his mother, the only person that had ever loved him, and then yet again when he had been separated from his wife Padme for so long.

Anakin tried to think of what would become of this little boy if he did nothing, if he didn't leave the Jedi-Order, if he didn't rescue the youngling from sheer torture or death, or even worse, if he gave in to the dark-side.

He remembered clearly back to the image of himself stabbing the little boy through the heart and had to avert his own shrewd eyes from Mathius's sorrow-filled ones; he had to help the children now that he knew what would become of them other-wise, and this particular child looked up to him as though he ruled over the Force itself.

"Yeah, I'll train you." Anakin nodded his head. He faced the boy with a stern look and said, "Only if you're willing to learn."

Mathius's eyes bored into Anakin's skull as the boy said silently, "I'm ready Master..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: SO MANY REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Did you know that Jedi-ism is now considered an official religion over in the great U.K? Yeah, and by the way, there's also a real-life Jedi-Academy over in Romania. Look this stuff up on the internet; it's some really cool information. I know some people are hating Mathius and I'm starting to as well, so I'll tell you what, I'll have something bad happen to him in some battle later on. Also, I need suggestions for my story! If you want something to occur, I might just make it happen.

...: Yeah, why did he have to turn into an _ugly _Sith? It would have been okay if he hadn't gone ugly and killed the younglings too; grrrrr...

MionePotter1392: Yup, going to the movie tonight!

Twitch in my eye: Ummm, thanks? Well, I must say, this is my most interesting review so far, but I do understand.

VictoriaM2006: Look up Star Wars Characters under Google. There will be a link to Character Archives in the main Star Wars web-site and it says that some of the characters are from something called Expanded Universe. These are the sequels to some of the Star Wars movies. They don't really have a movie sequel to Star Wars 1-6, but in a sense they do, I think...

Zaniac: Thank you very much:)

DivineRoseKeeper: Yet again, thank you!

Mae: Well, wait no more.

Fath8252: I made Mathius seem like a pathetic child in this chapter just for you! Mathius was seeming to over-shadow Anakin to me as well. When the rest of the padawans come along, Mathius won't seem quite as important as he was before, he'll kind of just fall into rank. I thought it would be cool if Mathius was one of the younglings to be murdered by Anakin if he turned to the dark-side because I dunno, it would give Mathius a real reason to try and stop Anakin from joining the dark-side, because he didn't want to get slaughtered or something. Oh, and thanks for loving me and my chapter! My mum wouldn't take me to see Star Wars because she just got into a fight with her boyfriend, who is a geek, but I get to see it tonight!

Countess Jackman: Well, it should get more detailed anyways. Ya, but I'll send an e-mail your way; perhaps we could talk about just how sexy Anakin really was.

KathrynValmont: Ya, I read a couple of your stories and they are not at all bad! In The Hand of Our Children and Jealous and A Father's Salvation and Best Friends or Lovers too was really good. Update those that aren't completed!

Gimmeabreak: Love it you shall, I hope...

Cornett: It will all come in due time, my young padawan... Oops, sorry, I'm kind of getting a bit too into it...

Cat: This chapter should answer that question.

mrssandyclarkgable: Yeah, I had kind of been hoping that after Anakin ignited his lightsaber he would be all like, "Just stick behind me, kids, and we'll be alright." But he killed them instead... Oh well.

Burning Phoenix: Yeah, I've seen Episode 1, 3, 4, 5 and 6 and I saw the very last scene from Episode 2 last night, which totally sucks (I tried to rent it but apparently my best-friend had rented it, grrr!) I'm going to have to wait to see it, I guess, but this story must go on! calms down May the Force Be With You...

Ani's Girl: Soon enough, I hope.


	5. YOUNGLING INFO

**READ CHAPTER FOUR FIRST! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY!**

A/N: I am going to go into short details about unknown characters. In stories I have read before, there were so many characters that it was over-whelming, so I'm going to kill some of the younglings off, courtesy of Darth Sidious, so there will be only six new names you will need to remember. I will keep these descriptions as short and to-the-point as possible. You'll only need to know their Jedi-Names, so don't worry:

**Jedi Name: Mathius**

**True Name: Tontua Fett**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 13**

**Alignment: Jedi Padawan**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi Name: Janne'**

**True Name: Jann ?**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 10**

**Alignment: Youngling **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi Name: Elu**

**True Name: Altuate Norr**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Alignment: Youngling**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi Name: Nol'gun**

**True Name: Nol'gun ?**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 9**

**Alignment: Youngling**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi Name: Chekka**

**True Name: Ace Jewd**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 11**

**Alignment: Youngling**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi Name: Skylarn**

**True Name: Skyles Jewd**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 11**

**Alignment: Youngling**

A/N: For those who read my other authors note closely, all you have to know is that the younglings Anakin and Padme are going to train to be Jedi's are Mathius, Janne', Elu, Nol'gun, Chekka and Skylarn. It would help to know their genders and maybe their ages, but they will be introduced later. I suggest that when they are first being introduced, you copy this and paste it into a Word Processor so that you can read it whenever you don't recognize someone.


	6. So It Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars, got it? Very good, my young padawans...

A/N: This chapter will introduce Obi-Wan and Yoda into this shtick and Palpatine will come into this too and so will Padme and we'll also see what Anakin feels about this whole thing too, and maybe we'll have others we hadn't thought of, yes?... READ AND REVIEW OR DIE!

**To Give Up the Order**

**Chancellor's Office**

Palpatine sent thunder coursing through Mace Windu's body with as much hate and anger as could rise into his shrewd, wicked hands. Hate surged through his eyes that pierced into Master Mace Windu like daggers.

Soon enough, Master Mace Windu was thrown back through the window to fall to his death...

"Young Skywalker may not have given into the dark-side of the Force, but I will soon make sure that all around him suffers..." Palpatine spoke to himself, his truly evil side showing, revealing him as Darth Sidious...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force. His head throbbed miserably and his body shook as he fell against a wall, deeply thinking.

"A Sith Lord has risen, he has. Much is wrong in the Force." Yoda nodded to himself, pulling himself off of the wall with a grumble. He knew there was much work to be done.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi-Temple**

Elu Norr sensed a great disturbance in the Force; his twelve-year-old head looked up and his Twil'ek ears rose as he heard the sound of metal crushing again stone.

"Clone Troopers!" his sister Uima said in a frightened voice; all Elu could do was watch as she was gunned down.

Elu watched as another three younglings were shot down by the clone troopers while Janne', Chekka and Skylarn all pulled out their stolen lightsabers. In a fit of terror, Elu rose in what would have appeared to be a brave and courageous move and with a child's war-cry, swung away blindly with his lightsaber at the clone troopers...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Utapau Sinkhole **

Obi-Wan Kenobi hid behind a wall at the Utapau Sinkhole, from a group of Clone Troopers who had turned against him, to his disbelief.

"Did you find Kenobi?" one of the Clone Captains asked in its dull voice; they all sounded the same to Obi-Wan...

"No one could have survived that fall." The Clone Trooper responded as Obi-Wan watched them pass him by. 

"Start loading your men on the ship." The Clone Captain said with a curt nod.

"Yes, sir." The Trooper said with a salute before hunkering off.

Obi-Wan snuck behind a secret platform and down the flight of stairs. 

Obi-Wan made his way out of the cave and onto General Grievous's secret landing platform. He ran to the Starfighter and climbed into the one-man ship. The Starfighter then took off and disappeared into the sky...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi-Temple Sewage-Pipes**

Mathius gasped for air as his head spun in a malicious way, feeling around blindly in the dark for his lightsaber.

"Hey, Tontua," his friend Chekka, who insisted on calling him by his real name, began.

"Yeah?" Mathius asked in a small voice that didn't sound at all like his own. Mathius had expected to be presenting nine of his friends before his Master, but now he only had five and himself to show for his efforts; the others had been shot down, but not even this many would have survived if it weren't for Elu, who had miraculously managed to survive after somehow slaughtering about fifteen Clone Troopers, single-handedly.

"We found your lightsaber, Mathius." Janne' said in her sweetest voice, handing it up to him; Mathius had been surprised that she had survived; she wasn't strong with the Force or good with a lightsaber and she was too trusting, but she had made it.

"Thank you, Janne'!" Mathius said, belting his lightsaber.

"It's _Elu _we should be thanking." Nol'gun said with a nod of her head; unfortunately, Nol'gun wasn't so sweet...

"Yeah, man!" Skylarn said happily.

"Elu was _so _awesome!" Chekka, Skylarns twin brother, finished for him.

"Thanks..." Elu said in a grim manner. Mathius sighed at the tone; it must have hurt Elu greatly to have his sister killed.

"I'm very sorry about your loss, Elu." Nol'gun said in a voice very unlike her own, "And I'm very sorry that I couldn't have saved her..." Mathius's eyes had become adjusted to the dark tunnel they hid in just enough to see Nol'gun place a gentle hand on Elu's shoulder...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan activated the controls on the Starfighter. He punched in several coordinates and codes. A beeping noise sounded off before speeding up to a steady tone.

"Emergency Code Nine Thirteen ... I have no contact on any frequency. Are there any Jedi out there? . . . anywhere . . ." Obi-Wan spoke into the COM link in a saddened voice.

A burst of static sounded off and a fuzzy hologram of Bail Organa was seen by Kenobi.

". . . Kenobi . . ." Bail's hologram spoke.

"I've locked on. Repeat." Obi-Wan said, catching his breath.

The fuzzy hologram came into focus and Master Kenobi recognized it as his friend, Bail Organa.

"Master Kenobi?" Organa asked in surprise.

"Senator Organa! My Clone Troops turned on me ... I need help." Obi-Wan said in a hurried voice to the hologram.

"We have just rescued Master Yoda. It appears this ambush has happened everywhere. We're sending you our coordinates." Bail said with a business-like nod.

"Alright," Kenobi said with a sigh of relief, "Alright..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Inside Slave I**

Boba Fett stared at his father's helmet for what must have been the thousandth time that week. It had been quite a while since Boba's father, Jango Fett, had been killed by that Jedi-Knight, but young Boba was still contemplating upon what to do...

He placed his fingers gently upon the helmet before lifting it up into his fifteen-year-old hands; he didn't even feel fifteen, not at all, he only felt like a helpless child... First, Boba had been told that his brother was murdered by Jedi-Knights, and now his father too... Boba closed his eyes in anger, clenching a fist of rage.

He opened his eyes and with his father's helmet in one hand, he walked to his father's quarters upon his father's ship, Slave I. Boba hadn't been in his father's quarters for a very long time because of the memories it had brought about, but it was time to now, he sensed it for some reason...

Boba entered the room and looked around. A display that had an exact replica of his father's armor, a spare, apparently, scared young Boba who fell back against a wall. Boba felt his back press into something and the floor shook slightly as another display case rose, revealing another suit exactly like his father's, only smaller; this one was meant for himself, Boba was sure...

Boba suited up before noticing that the helmet his father had left for him was a bit too small, so he put on his father's old one which fit perfectly and made all of the loving memories of his father come back...

Boba clenched a gloved fist, his glare not seen through the helmet as he whispered a word he had heard from his father many time: "Revenge..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jedi-Temple**

Anakin entered the Jedi-Temple after he had sensed that something was wrong there, and sure enough as he stood hidden behind a corner he heard some of the Clone Troopers speaking:

"How many did we kill?" he heard one say.

"Five. The older ones all got away..."

"How many of those were there?"

"Six, but they got away through the sewage tunnel."

"Are we sending troops through there, or do you want to investigate it for yourself?"

"Me? Me, go after those kids? Yeah, right! One of those little brats killed seventeen of our men!"

"Oh, so you're scared of a few little kids? Most of them haven't even been trained in the Jedi-Arts, I bet."

"They killed twenty of our men!"

Suddenly, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and leapt out from behind his hiding-place; he slashed through the two Clone Troopers before noticing that there were another five behind him as well.

"No problem." Anakin smirked, using the Force to knock them back before killing them swiftly; Anakin was rather proud of his skills.

He walked over to the bodies of five children, all of them looking younger than eight. Only two of them were humans and one was a Twil'ek, and the other two were who-knows-what, but Anakin only had wanted to make sure that none were his apprentice.

He looked down sadly at the bodies, deeply contemplating and whispered to the dead children, "I'm sorry I have failed you..."

Suddenly, Anakin remembered Padme.

_From what those clone troopers said, the survivors went down that tunnel, and they had been able to handle the clone troopers fairly well on their own; they'll be fine, I'm sure, but then there's Padme..._

He rushed out of the temple, hoping that his wife was alright...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Obi-Wan's ship docked with Bail Organa's Starcruiser. He exited the ship and went to the main hall where the door slid open. Obi-Wan entered to be greeted by the smiling faces of his good friends, Bail Organa and master Yoda. The three paced down the hallways together. 

"You made it." Bail said in a teasing voice.

"Master Kenobi, dark times are these. Good to see you, it is." Master Yoda said with a bow of the head.

"You were attacked by your Clones, also?" Obi-Wan asked with great curiosity; the betrayal hadn't made much sense to the Jedi...

"With the help of the Wookiees, barely escape, I did." Master Yoda explained.

"How many other Jedi managed to survive?" Obi-Wan asked, thinking of young Anakin.

"Heard from a young Chekka Jewd, we did. Five of his friends survived with him, they did; killed twenty clone troopers as well." Yoda said in an almost proud voice, but that would make sense since Yoda had trained the younglings.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Bail Organa said sadly. 

"Have we had any contact from the Temple besides the children?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have." Yoda said with a grunt.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says that the war is over . . ." Bail said.

"Well, then we must go back! If there are other stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Obi-Wan roared out.

"It's too dangerous to return." Bail shrugged his shoulders.

"Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Master Yoda said. 

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake here, and we need a clearer picture of what has happened." Obi Wan nodded

"I agree." Began Yoda, "In a dark place we find ourselves ... a little more knowledge might light our way..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Good? Bad? WHAT! I just wanted to put this stuff in here though, for example, I made Elu the hero in this chapter instead of Mathius because Mathius was beginning to seem like the main character which he _is not_. Yes, Mathius is _a_ main character, but not _thee_ main character, and I also didn't put too much Anakin into this because if I had done that, I would have never gotten around to all of the other parts.

This chapter is very confusing, I know, because it jumps around a lot, but hopefully it was an enjoyable one. And like I said in the last chapter, I was going to kill off some younglings because so many names would be too hard to memorize.

VictoriaM2006: Thank you very much. I myself never though of the Fetts as being bad, but that's just me, I mean, Jango was really a great father as it shows in Episode 2 and I don't think Boba is really bad, he just turns evil because he loses his father.

Myotismon13: I hope you liked this chapter!

Apple sauce the brave: You may love my story but I love your name! Applesauce is certainly a great source of courage and gallantry, I'm sure.

Mei fa-chan: Arigato!

Me again: So much pressure AHHHHHHHHH! Okay, sorry, I got a bit carried away there; thank you for liking my story!

StradCelloGrl123: I've seen her do worse performances, believe me... Thanks for loving my story!

Solana: Ya, I sent you an e-mail, I hope ya got it, but I kindly accept your offer, young padawan; grrr, I've got to stop getting carried away like that...

Mae: Good squeal or bad squeal?

DivineRoseKeeper: Thank ye, my faithful follower :)

John Black: Wow, some people are saying that Mathius is coming off as _too _strong; I'll try to make him more exciting without making him seem like a god or something. Yeah, like that one part where Hayden says, "Yes Master." It sounds so dull, like what the heck?

KiTsTer-and-Annie: Thank you very much for a review saying that you like Mathius; everyone else likes to complain about him.

MionePotter1392: Sure thing; hope you liked this one.

Fath8252: Thank you for loving me and my chapter; my imaginary, Force-filled friend Bob sends his thanks.

Jenn: Will do; thanks for reviewing.

Countess Jackman: Ya ya, so sexy drools

JONH117: Yeah, I'll read and review; hope ya keep reviewing here too. And from your second review, I know I made mistakes. First thing, on the Star Wars website it says that Boba is spelled the way I have it, sorry, second, I know that Jango only had one son, but I was just in the mood to make on of my characters a Fett, lol. And thanks for fixing Yoda's phrase for me; I know it wasn't destruction, but I was improvising.

Little Raven-Hawk: Actually, I just saw the movie about an hour ago; I read the script on the internet though, lol; my secret's out. Although I wasn't much in the mood to write all of the details including Obi-Wan and Yoda, I did it because of your review and I myself think it turned out okay; thank you! Yeah, I was crying my face bloody because of the last movie, not that I should be revealing that secret to anyone; oh well. Thanks for the long review!

VisionGurl: Star Wars can make you addicted to it easily, lol. Yeah, evil Anakin is an arrogant bd, if I may so; oh well...

Snowgurl54: One word still makes a good review; thanks!


	7. Sqee Sqee

**Author's Note: This chapter will get odd at points, for example, I introduce a new character named Captain Sqee-Sqee, get the point? Sqee-Sqee will be the last character I introduce, so don't worry about too many; besides which, a name like Captain Sqee-Sqee will be hard to forget... Also, I will introduce the Huffa's, pronounced who-fuzz; you will soon find out who Captain Sqee-Sqee and Huffa's are...**

Mei fa-chan: Arigato!

Twitch in my eye: Thank you my faithful servant

Cornett: Ya ya, that will be put into my chapter! Master Street Panther, eh? I like the sound of it very much. Oh, and the Force seems to be with my fingers, causing me to write too fast for my own good. Obi-Wan and Yoda will discover Anakin is alive soon, no worries.

Spuffy 1192: A bit of Anakin/Padme stuff; do you like Anakin and Padme fluff or no?

DogDemon4040: Lol, thanks.

KathrynValmont: Okay! Okay! Lol. Yeah, screwing with George Lucas's film is fun, me thinks...

Kal's Gal: Who is this Kal you speak of? I must know! Oops, sorry; thanks for your review.

MicroCHips: I won't, I promise, lol.

Jenn: Nope, I'm not stopping this one until it's done!

Solana: Co-Author, I guess. Yeah, I wrote back to you; I like your idea!

Fath8252: Lol, if you like Elu, you might not be happy about what happens to him...

Taji Aerilyn: Otay, I am indeed continuing; thanks for reviewing this shtick!

Kaleena Mason: I've already got that all figured out, but if I said, what would be the point in that?

Kin-kin: I'm glad I have snagged a picky-reader; I think that every review I get is a good one because people are always adding stories onto here so yours has to be good to get someone's attention.

JONH117: Lol. You'll be happy with this chapter, I suspect. Also, the whole Elu thing and being overly-powerful will be explained, in due time...

aLL aMeRIcAn gIRl 50: Okie-Dokie

Emma Laraliean: Thank you very much!

Achilles-Harry: Thanks for enjoying my story; REVIEW QUICK!

Lelegurl9: Yeah, evil Anakin is... EVIL!

**To Give Up the Order**

(SKIP TO: Bail Organa goes to the Senate while Obi-Wan and Yoda go to the Jedi-Temple; this is what they find there.)

Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart was racing with great hope as he followed Yoda into the Jedi-Temple which now held the bodies of dead Jedi's.

"If find no living, find surviving young-ones we must..." Yoda said, looking around sadly at the temple. Obi-Wan was also filled with much grief and also puzzlement in wondering if young Anakin was still alive or not...

"The boy is fine, I'm sure;" Yoda said, reading Obi-Wan's thoughts with a smile, "Worry much, you do. The boy, take care of himself, he can..."

"I know, but I still cannot help but worry..." Obi-Wan sighed, walking forward to study the temple.

"This way..." Yoda signaled, walking in a different direction than Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan briefly caught a glimpse into the room Yoda was trying to stray him away from; Obi-Wan saw the bodies of the younglings who hadn't been lucky enough to escape, roughly piled up so as not to be in the way of the clone troopers.

"How many survived again?" Obi-Wan asked sadly of the green-creature, Yoda.

Yoda grunted before answering, "Only six are known..."

_Six?_ Obi-Wan wondered, _Is six the number we will be relying on, when yesterday, there was more than six-hundred?_

"There's more, I can feel it..." Obi-Wan shook with misery, "I know there must be more out there that Sidious doesn't know about..."

"Perhaps..." Yoda said, climbing up a bookshelf; he pulled away a grate in the ceiling and lifted himself up. Obi-Wan climbed after Yoda and they both headed into the tunnel to find the younglings...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Action by inaction; that was a lesson that Anakin remembered being taught when he was about fourteen at the Jedi-Academy. That lesson had been somewhat along the lines that Mathius had been talking about, but Anakin wasn't one to pay much attention to lessons, even Anakin realized that sometimes. Action by inaction simply meant that by doing nothing, the results sometimes turn out better than they would have if you had taken a course of action, and Anakin hoped and prayed that by doing absolutely nothing, Padme would not die.

_Well, I'm not doing** nothing** per say,_ Anakin thought with a mental shrug, _I mean, I'm trying to save as many lives as possible, now aren't I?_

_I just hope Padme is okay..._ Anakin sighed aloud, continuing to walk on to find Padme, C-3P0 and R2-D2.

_But even if Mathius is right about all of this stuff, why do I keep sensing that something is going to happen? Is it just me? I mean, Master Kenobi is always scolding me for doing things the dramatic way... _Anakin laughed at that thought, remembering how Obi-Wan had referred to him as a 'drama queen' when he was eleven.

_I wonder if Master is okay._ Anakin pondered, starting to worry about that on top of everything else. _Oh, here I go again, worrying like a mother worries when her kids go to school for the first time..._

Another thought crossed his mind, one that made him even more worried: _What if Mathius is a traitor?_

Images of Mathius cutting Padme's head off with a lightsaber filled Anakin's mind, but he quickly brushed them away. _No, _Anakin thought firmly, _he's not a traitor; he's my last chance; I hope..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Captain Sqee-Sqee." A Huffa, a squirrel-creature as tall as a human, said to a stranger with his/her back turned to the creature, "We found a survivor, _huffa-huffa_, of the attack on the Jedi-Temple in Coruscant, _huffa-huffa_; we believe he is a Master Mace Windu of their Jedi-Council."

"Very good, Lieutenant Whiskers; bring him here." the stranger said to the Huffa, turning to face the creature.

To a stranger, this Captain Sqee-Sqee appeared to be a normal, fourteen-year-old girl with a sweet disposition, but the Huffa's knew better; first off, Captain Sqee-Sqee wasn't really a captain at all, but instead the Queen of the planet the Huffa's resided on, Norr.

None of the Huffa's were quite sure how events had transpired, but they all just figured that one day Captain Sqee-Sqee had just showed up and made Queen, but no one could quite remember, they just remembered Sqee-Sqee waving her hand in front of their faces, a very odd thing indeed. Also, the Huffa's knew well enough that Captain Sqee-Sqee was an eccentric little git who owned an entire library dedicated to the color green, though the child always wore a black uniform and had bright blue hair and gray eyes, but they still admired Sqee-Sqee, though they weren't quite sure why...

Lieutenant Whiskers saluted Captain Sqee-Sqee, who saluted back, before Whiskers turned away and marched off, making yet another _huffa-huffa_ noise...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Anakin!" Padme ran from the balcony into her husband's arms as he swung her around.

She screeched with glee and he kissed her, laughing, and very glad that she was okay as well because so far, his vision of the future hadn't come true and the prophecy was...

"I feared the worst when I saw smoke coming up from the temple." Padme sobbed into Ani's arms.

"And I had been afraid that you had been murdered as well." Anakin smiled, kissing her again and hugging her tightly.

"Well, we're both fine, alone and everyone else is distracted..." Padme said in a hinting voice.

"Can't now, Padme." Anakin said taking his arms off of her and running around her room, grabbing one of the sheets off of her bed and random pieces of her clothing, throwing it on top of the sheet.

"What's going on?" Padme asked in a fearful voice, "Did something bad actually happen

at the Jedi-Temple? Is everyone okay?"

"They're dead..." Anakin said sadly, "Well, a few escaped, but not many... We have to run. Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious and he declared himself Emperor an hour ago..." Anakin said, shaking his head.

"The younglings?" Padme asked.

"Most of them are dead, but I heard from Bail Organa that six are alive and escape through one of the temples secret passageways." Anakin told her, tying the ends of the sheets together so that it was like a rucksack of clothes. The fact that only six had escaped and that Mathius might have been dead hadn't worried Anakin; he had a feeling that the stubborn little boy had turned out of the whole thing in an okay status...

"But where are we to go?" Padme asked in a nervous voice.

"To find Master Yoda, he'll be able to tell us of a place we won't be found, and then we'll have to get the kids." Anakin told her, handing her the sack of clothing.

"And what are we supposed to do with six children?" Padme asked, her mouth hanging open a bit; Anakin couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"We're going to train them." Anakin smiled, "The Jedi have to live on..."


	8. The Archives

**Author's Note: REVIEW DAMN YOU! Oh, and by the way, Kitster's in this chapter...**

Mae: Lol, I figured it was a good squeal; thanks!

Jenn: I'm turning this chapter in a little late... Oh, well; thanks for reviewing.

Cyndur: Oh, yeah, Yoda'll probably be pissed, lol; thanks for giving me a few great ideas!

Jade The Orkkiller: Sorry I don't have much Padme/Anakin fluff, but they _are_ in a hurry at the moment; it will come soon though. I hope that I make this chapter longer...

Thefragile7393: Lol, don't worry, only one of the six surviving children will die in the end and it won't be Mathius, that's all I'll say. Lol, however, you're second comment hurt me: I happen to be thirteen myself, lol.

Lunatic Pandora1: Yeah, I'm trying to make them longer, but I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Yeah, but Sqee-Sqee, I don't even know myself, lol. Comic relief, I guess.

Laurence: Thank ye!

Little Raven-Hawk: THANK YOU, GOD, FOR REVIEWING! Sorry, lol, your reviews just always turn out to be the longest and I like long reviews. Anyways, consider yourself lucky, I can remember neither useless nor useful info... Yes, but you're right, some people are going to die, but that's the way things work, and most of the people I kill off will have deserved it... Yeah, but Anakin will start training the kids two more chapters from here, I think.

Mei fa-chan: Thanks much, my faithful servant, I mean cough, cough reviewer.

Kal's Gal: Ya ya. Yeah, I never knew that that is what Smallville is about; I'll have to start watching it.

The Maelstrom: Lol, read chapter seven; Mace Windu is very much alive, lol. He'll be in this chapter too, even with his kick-ass, purple lightsaber.

Bobbers: I know.

John Black: Thanks much, JB.

Mrssandyclarkgable: I update everyday; hope you review again; you're one of few who did...

Nicole R. Skywalker: Lol, thanks much for reviewing; I just couldn't have Ani turn bad...

Emma Laraliean: Thanks much

Most powerful Potter 14: Ya ya, updating now

Streetpanther1: SQEE!

What? Oh...: Lol

**To Give Up the Order:**

"Master Yoda!" a small body flung itself at the little green Jedi-Master, embracing him tightly.

"Skylarn Jewd, fine, you are?" Yoda asked the small boy who had jumped at him.

"How did you know we weren't clone troopers?" Obi-Wan asked sternly as all of the children approached, "You could have all been killed!"

"Nol'gun sensed you coming." A young human boy Obi-Wan didn't recognize said, in fact, all he could see of the boy in the darkness of the tunnel were two silver pin-pricks of eyes. The boy had jerked a thumb back to point to an alien-looking girl who nodded in an overly-serious matter.

"And you are?" Obi-Wan asked of 'silver'.

"Mathius." The silver-eyed boy answered plainly, walking forward through the tunnel with the rest of the group.

"Mathius what?" Obi-Wan asked; he could remember eyes like that, from a long, long time ago...

"Confidential business, that is..." Mathius, if that was indeed the boy's name, hissed at him; Obi-Wan could see the boy's eyes narrow into a glare because some of the silver disappeared.

"Snappy one, he is." Yoda muttered to Obi-Wan as the children led the way towards the end of the tunnel, "Jedi mother boy never knew, father was bad, bad seed..."

"What is the boy's real name?" Obi-Wan asked though it was something that wasn't often discussed among the Jedi because real names were thought of as unimportant; Obi-Wan's true name was Ben anyway, so he didn't feel the need to discuss it himself...

"Tontua," Yoda said gruffly, "Tontua Fett." Yoda walked briskly away from Obi-Wan, chasing after the younglings and leaving Obi-Wan to ponder for a moment.

Suddenly from behind though, Obi-Wan felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Obi-Wan whisked around quickly, almost losing his balance, but found that it was just the Fett boy.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asked the boy curiously and cautiously.

"Anakin..." Mathius said simply.

"What happened to him?" Obi-Wan asked with a nervous and worried tone.

"He's alive." Mathius Fett nodded before running to keep up with the rest of the group; Obi-Wan could only chase after in bewilderment...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You're as crazy as ever, you know that Jenka?" a man in a dark cloak asked Captain Sqee-Sqee as they sat in a room with all of the doors closed; one lone light hung overhead, casting eerie shadows off onto the walls.

"I know I'm crazy, and my name's Captain Sqee-Sqee now, _Mason_." The girl laughed as the man pulled his hood down, revealing him to be a Master Mace Windu.

"Well, _Sqee-Sqee_, my name happens to be Mace now; Mace Windu." The Jedi-Master sneered with delight.

"Oh, you're turning into a stiff, Mace!" Sqee-Sqee laughed, putting a gentle hand on Mace's.

"And you haven't changed a bit," Mace said with a smile, "_Literally_."

"Well, you know, time works differently here than it does in your system." Sqee-Sqee smiled at the man, "For every year I spend here, you have already aged eight."

"Well, in that case, I should probably leave soon before my younglings look as old as I." Mace said rising from the chair.

Captain Sqee-Sqee released his hand, standing up as well and pulled from her belt a lightsaber, she ignited it with a smile before shutting it off and handing it to Mace.

"And there's your lightsaber as well." She smiled, "Be happy that I had my men retrieve it for you..."

"Ah yes," Mace smiled, belting the saber, "You now are Queen of this place, correct?"

"That's right." Captain Sqee-Sqee said with a slight bow.

"Then I must ask you a favor, old friend." Mace said in a stern tone.

"Anything for you, my friend." Captain Sqee-Sqee nodded.

"Good, very good." Mace nodded, "I'm going to send some of the survivors here; make sure no one murders them."

"Sure thing." Captain Sqee-Sqee nodded like the young-adult she was.

"And also," Mace began with a bit of a smirk, "Make sure they never find out you exist; you yourself alone may kill them..."

"Sure thing, Mace old buddy, old pal." Sqee-Sqee smirked.

Mace bowed to her slightly before walking to the door and leaving through it; he never noticed that Sqee-Sqee had crossed her fingers when he had stated the second part...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kitster Banai stood facing the setting suns, a smirk on his tanned face; he had been freed.

After nineteen years of being a slave, he was finally free...

"C'mon, slave man," Kitster's new companion barked at him, "I wanna get the hell off of this dump-of-a-planet; there's way too much sand and I don't like being around so many gangsters. On this planet, if I got caught..." Kitster watched as his young friend slid a gloved finger along his neck.

"You think _you're _sick of this planet?" Kitster hissed, "I've been on this sand-bag since I was two... For a bounty hunter, you're a real whiner, Boba..."

"Hey," Boba Fett said, pointing a gloved finger at Kit, "You might have saved my ass from having my head chopped off by Jabba the Hutt, but seeing as how I never got to assassin that bastard, I still need to find my first successful assignment, and if you don't watch it, I'll make sure you're the first..."

Kitster laughed with mirth and smirked at Boba, "Yeah, that dung-heap of a Hutt had you _all _shaken up; boy, that was prime." It was still hilarious that this bounty hunter-boy, new or not, wasn't able to kill a sleeping, unprotected Jabba the Hutt.

To Kitster's surprise, Boba actually smiled.

"C'mon, Kit," Boba sneered, "My ship's not far from here..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How is progress going so far?" a bored yet icy and menacing tone asked.

"Very well, my lord." The clone trooper answered Darth Sidious. "We killed most of them; only a few got away, we believe."

"Very good, very good." Darth Sidious nodded, "And what of my apprentice?"

"He reports that things are going very well on his part as well so far, though he hasn't gathered much information, although he has found out that the Skywalker boy is married, apparently." The trooper said.

"Oh, really?" Darth Sidious said with a sneer, "And to who is he wed?"

"The boy doesn't know yet, my lord," the trooper said with a bow-like nod, "But he claims that he will find out immediately."

"Very well," Sidious stated gruffly, "And what of Kenobi?"

"Dead, my lord," the trooper smirked from behind his helmet, "Lets just say he fell a bit too far from the ledge."

"Ah, very good, very good." Darth Sidious smiled, "You are dismissed."

The trooper bowed one final time before turning and walking away...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah, the Jedi-Archives." Captain Sqee-Sqee said with a menacing laugh, skipping around the well-polished room.

"Captain Sqee-Sqee," a Huffa named Commander Snuffles began, "What exactly are you going to do?" he looked around the well-cleaned, well-polished, well-kept room with the high ceilings and computers and shelves all around, towering high above them.

"We're going to save some Jedi-History," Captain Sqee-Sqee answered simply, pulling a small disk out of the pocket of her black robes.

"Surely you cannot save all of that information in one little disk?" Lieutenant Whiskers asked, standing next to Captain Sqee-Sqee and Commander Snuffles.

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Captain Sqee-Sqee snickered evilly, sitting down in front of the main computer. She inserted the disk into the computer and started typing away madly at the key-board unit. Only about five seconds later, a line-bar showed up on the monitor and it slowly started to fill up until it was a solid blue line.

"Well, that's all of the data!" Captain Sqee-Sqee smiled gleefully, "Now get the men to gather as much items as they can fit into the cargo." She pulled the disk out of the computer and put it into a small device she held in another pocket; another small disk popped out and then a third; Sqee-Sqee placed all three of the disks into covers before slipping them into her robe pocket gently and turning back to the computer.

"Now, to destroy all of the information on the computers so that it won't fall into the wrong hands..." she began to pound violently on the key-board, her fingers flowing across buttons and reading things on the screen that not even the most advanced technician would understand...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Shhh, hear that, do you, Kenobi?" Yoda asked of Obi-Wan.

Ever so faintly, Obi-Wan could make out a shriek-of-a-laugh that would almost sound evil if it weren't so gleeful.

"I thought we had kicked her out?" Obi-Wan hissed when he had recognized that dopey laugh; a mental image of bright blue, spiked hair, a sweet disposition, all-black robes and silver, silver eyes popped into his head.

"Indeed," Yoda nodded, "Need her, we might. Much power, she has now; grown, she has, still eccentric, but grown, has she..."

"But why is she here?" Obi-Wan wondered but he honestly didn't want to know...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"We had worked for so much. I spent so much time, dreaming of nothing but freedom and love, ever since I was young, but where has it gotten me? Where has it gotten the world? Nowhere... I wish we were free,

"I wish things could change and I could wish everything to be better, but it cannot be so, though things could certainly be worse. I will try my hardest to make things better, yes, but we worked so hard for so long...

"I wish I could go back in time with the knowledge I have now and just kill that demon, Palpatine, if only I had known. He will pay; someday he will get what is coming to him, I know that, but it still hurts; I wonder why? I'm only human, there is nothing I could have done, but I still feel as though I could have done something..."

This was quite the speech to hear from Padme, Anakin knew...

"Things could have been much worse; we are doing amazing things, Padme." Anakin said lifting her chin up with his hand very gently, "Never blame yourself, okay? According to what was _really _supposed to happen, you were supposed to be dead and so were the only survivors of this attack, including six children, who thanks to us are alive; how can you not see that?" Anakin asked of her, kissing her.

They were so caught up in the moment, so stuck on one another, so much in love that they didn't notice that they were being watched.

A beeping sound made the couple jump and they turned to face Artoo and Threepio.

"I agree, Artoo, this certainly is an awkward situation." Threepio said.

"I'll third that one." Anakin grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with a bit of a grimace; of all times for the two droids to walk in... Both Padme and Anakin didn't think that they'd be getting anymore alone time anytime soon...


End file.
